<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Во мне by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587572">Во мне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021'>WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Survival-Quest Symbiont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ОНИ пытаются проявить весь человеческий род в моей голове, как на пленке. Помоги мне.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>5 Текст рейтинг, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Во мне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Мужчина в короткой кожаной куртке бежал, спотыкался, падал и, хромая, поднимался вновь. Он оглядывался все чаще, пока бежал, и когда в последний раз упал, и на его лицо упала их тень, то в их глазах они увидели ужас, глубокий, вечный, и когда тонкая полоса железа раскроила ему щеку, крик разорвал ночь, как игла, вспарывающая ткань.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Эй! Ты охренел, придурок яйцеголовый?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Беркут за шкирку отволок хлипкого ученого от стола, и сильно встряхнул за плечи, заодно удерживая покрепче, чтобы сбрендившему товарищу не пришло в голову повторить самоубийственное движение. От недавнего удара Соболя головой о пресловутый стол все бумаги, лежавшие на нем, смахнулись, и теперь оседали на пол, как осенние листья после бури.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Иван смотрел вперед широко открытыми глазами, и Беркут совершенно точно был убежден, что, несмотря на это, он ничего не видит перед собой.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Сергей Данилович… — его голос был не громче февральского ветра, который гонит под ногами поземку. — Как вы думаете, я мог когда-то... убить человека?.. Хоть как-то. Я...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Возмущённый и встревоженный Беркут утих мгновенно. Настолько, что даже совершенно отсутствующий взгляд Соболева как-то заинтересованно блеснул, пока его обладатель свел плечи и сгорбился, обвиснув на лапищах наемника.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Соболь, — наставительным басом начал он. — Внимательно взгляни на мою рожу. Внима-а-ательно. Вот лицо того, кто убивал людей. И, честно, твоя морда с этой не имеет ничего общего. Иначе бы тебе по ней уже прилетело. Повод был. А желание как-то утихало, ровно по этой причине. Понял?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ваня шмыгнул носом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А теперь рассказывай.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Когда на ноже уже виднеются капельки крови, выступившие от слишком сильного нажатия к ее горлу, она сдается. Они облизываются — чувствуется язык, прошедшийся по губам, и чувствуется, как дрожат их грубые руки, раздвигающие ее колени.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Рыдания. Иван мотал головой и царапал лицо отросшими ногтями, и Сереже пришлось вцепиться в его руки, чтобы ученый не задел глаза. Одно веко уже было надорвано с угла, и Соболев морщился, судорожно утирая лицо, но немедленно скрючивая пальцы, чтобы разодрать еще и брови. Беркут вздохнул и перехватил тонкие запястья в одну руку.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>От звучной пощечины голова Соболя дернулась в сторону, и всхлипы затихли. Руки слегка расслабились, и Сергей аккуратно их отпустил для того, чтобы сгрести Ваню в охапку и транспортировать к стеночке, где была поставлена невысокая скамейка.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Я так больше не могу-у-у… — из гнезда бицепсов послышался полузаглушенный сиплый голосок, рукав начал намокать, и Сережа стиснул зубы, опуская товарища на сидение и отдавая ему на растерзание слезами собственное плечо.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Держись. Ты справишься. Это не твоя вина, помнишь? Это мох… тянется дальше, в мысли людей. Может быть, и на поверхности… кто помешает грибнице расти? И смотрит. Смотрит, прямо через твою душу, кто мы, на что мы способны. Видит, должно быть, что-то совсем уж неприглядное, верно я понял?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Соболев резко кивнул головой, и вцепился в собственные костяшки зубами.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Когда он вводит иглу в вену распластанному и привязанному к жесткой больничной кровати обнаженному пожилому мужчине с темно-фиолетовыми синяками на груди, он уже не плачет, а лишь закрывает глаза, и его губы быстро шевелятся. А затем его тело выгибает дугой, и сквозь кожу прорываются осколки ребер.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>С рук Соболева стекала кровь почти ручьями, пока Беркут, вполголоса матерясь, рвал на полосы собственную футболку. Пустая рама зеркала валялась где-то рядом, а ее осколки можно было найти по всей комнате, рядом с заляпанным полом. Часть их все еще подлежала извлечению из ран — по одному, кропотливо.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Соболев дрожал и уткнулся лицом в плечо другу, когда тот подсел рядом на колени. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не спрашивать? — тихо поинтересовался тот, и Иван покачал головой, пару раз моргнув в знак благодарности.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Потом, Сереж… спасибо. Извини…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Лучше уж извинения потом, а остальное как раз сейчас, — резкость в голосе товарища вновь проявилась, и это странным образом оказалось успокаивающим фактором. Иван улыбнулся, и тут же зашипел от боли.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—...все. Гуляй. — Беркут встал и уже привычно потрепал Соболева по макушке. — Эх ты, башка… скоро такими темпами у нас у обоих седых волос прибавится. Так, ты там чего? Не разнюнился еще?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не-а, — у Вани, вцепившегося ему в пояс обеими руками, голос был приглушен его же, Беркута, животом. — В общем… в этот раз… какой-то эксперимент. На людях… Мне… страшно, Сережа, очень… не из-за того, что это будто бы моими руками… а из-за того, что это все люди, такие же, как мы, понимаешь? Прямо тут, в моей голове. Хуже инопланетного мха…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—...Понимаю. Ох как понимаю, ученая башка… — Беркут присел рядом. — Люди.. они вообще сволочи все, знаешь? Почти все. А вот ты, Соболь, не сволочь… как ни крути, а не сволочь. Так что спи. Вот прямо ложись сейчас. И спи. Людей, которые не сволочи, беречь надо.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну как спать…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Вот прям так. Ложись тут. И спи. — Сергей вытянул ноги. — Скоро. “Ливень”. Помнишь? Мы выберемся, оба. Обязательно. И там, наверху, тебе потребуется живая голова… Тебя же ждут, помнишь?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Иван сжал губы до белизны и напряженно задумался на пару минут. И затем кивнул. Уверенно. И даже слегка приподнял губы в улыбке.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Нас ждут, Сережа. Нас.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>И заснул почти мгновенно, как только встрепанная полуседая голова коснулась первой встреченной поверхности, которой оказались колени Беркута.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Беркут откинулся к стене затылком, по привычке прислушавшись. Они хоть и находились в надежно укрепленном месте, но осторожность не мешала. И в этот раз — не подвела. Четкое ощущение чужого присутствия в стене за затылком пошевелила волосы, и Сергей понял. Они пришли.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— У х о д и т е.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Голос его прозвучал твердо. Ярость обожгла изнутри, и Сергей почувствовал себя на поле боя.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Сейчас же. Уходите. С вас хватит. ВЫ хоть чему-нибудь научились, блять, пока лазали по извилинам этого дурака? Например, тому, что нельзя мучить людей, иначе они перестают… не знаю. Сотрудничать? Иметь хоть какую-то блядскую каплю доверия к вам? Вон. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сергей подгреб к себе спящего товарища и оскалился.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Иначе вам больше не достанется ни-че-го. Думаете, у меня не хватит решимости разнести эту настолько ценную вам башку в черепки? Хватит. Выметайтесь. Не этой ночью.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>По стенам прошлась волна ожесточенного шепота. И стихла.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Сергей незаметно выдохнул. И провалился в такой же глубокий сон, что и посапывающий под боком товарищ.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>А на утро проснулся от настойчивого потягивания за рукав.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Я выспался. — Иван улыбнулся. Несмело. И сжал губы снова, будто боялся сглазить.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Беркут победно сжал кулаки за спиной. “Есть”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ну что ж, тогда начнем… Операция “Ливень”.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>